


One Step from holding your Hand

by BenYang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forgive me for writing this, I’m really fucking sorry, I’m sorry, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Sort of Timeskip, Suicide, WHY DOES HE DIE, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO DIE, he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenYang/pseuds/BenYang
Summary: Kenma’s always lazing off behind Kuroo all the time back in High School, now that he misses him, he takes a step forward and catches up with him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	One Step from holding your Hand

He opens the door and sees Kuroo, “Hey, Kuroo.” Kenma closes the door behind him while looking down on the ground, “Hm? Kenma, why the long face?” The tall boy replies with a smile, Kenma looked up at him and says “... You know, I can’t let a day pass where I don’t think of you.” There was a moment of silence, “Woah, what makes you say that? I’m not going anywhere, Kitty.” He hugs Kenma tightly, “I Love You down to the edge of the Universe!” He pats the short one on the head. “Sigh I love you too.” Kenma sighs, “Soo.. Kenma! How’re you doing? I’ve been up to a lot of things! Just got a job and I heard you are a streamer now! That’s really cool!” He exclaims, but there was no response. Kenma remained still, “How are you so cheerful?” He questions, there again was a moment of silence. “Am I not always cheerful? My hair is not emo!” Kuroo pouts at Kenma, quietly a hand reaches to caress Kuroo’s soft cheeks. “You’re very cute, Kuroo.” He whispers, “Your hair is as emo as mine though.” Suddenly the Tall boy broke down and started blabbering about his hair, “hmph! How snarky of you. I am the definition of gorgeous!” Kuroo looks away, Kenma let out a small laugh and then hugs Kuroo tightly. Kuroo hugs him back, and they stayed in that position for a while. Shortly after, they separated from each others arms “I used to laze around behind you back then in High School.” ... “I may always look like that I’m just playing a random game, but I’m actually just scared.” “Scared of what, Kitten?” “What if I walk in front of you, and when I turn around, you are suddenly gone?” “I’m not leaving, Kitten. Just like how you don’t disappear when I’m in front of you.” .. Kenma frowned at him, “But that isn’t the case..” “Then take my hand.” Kuroo raises his hand to Kenma, “You’re only a step away from me.” Kenma looks down on their feet, he steps forward and says. “You were only a hallucination.” 

The wind rushed on his skin as he faced his demise, taking his life on the rooftop. With the moon fully shining, with the stars brightly twinkling, it reminded him of Kuroo. He closes his eyes, and reaches forward to Kuroo’s ‘hand’, Who’s hand were never there.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck i’m so sorry everyone, it doesn’t make any sense. But basically, Kuroo’s Dead. I don’t know for what fuck reason but as the author I say randomly that he dies from an inevitable death wherein he underwent Iternal Bleeding on the throat after the Car crashed and basically died from drowning in his own blood (bcs the glass shards went 🌬) So what happened was; Kenma actually opened the door to the rooftop, and he was basically just talking to himself, so If you just ignore Kuroo’s lines it would seem like ‘Ayo wtf this bitch insaneeee he’s talkiNg to himself’ and it’s like that. Okayokay back to Kenma, he commits selfdeath after having hallucinations of his dead boyfriend. And I’m actually sad when Kuroo said “I got a job!” Well let’s say he was COMING TO KENMA’S APARTMENT TO TELL KENMA HE DID GET A JOB (he finally visits kenma after not seeing him for a while) and then just dies right there. Well shit, this is sad. AND THAT WAS WHILE KENMA WAS STREAMING AND THEN HE GETS A PHONE CALL ABOUT KUROO AND THEN ENDS THE STREAM ABRUPTLY BECAUSE OF IT— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NONNOONOONO fuck this shit dude 😭 And PS. the reason why Kenma kept looking down and why he’s not answering is because he’s looking down on the street under him, and because he knows that Kuroo isn’t actually there. Thanks for reading 😀


End file.
